$ F = \left[\begin{array}{rr}1 & 0 \\ -1 & 3\end{array}\right]$ What is the determinant of $ F$ ?
The determinant of a 2x2 matrix can be computed the following way: $ = $ In this specific case, $ = $ $ = 3 $